Undercover Home
by Babi Baker
Summary: Una nueva misión pone los pelos de punta a nuestro equipo del CBI favorito, cuando Lisbon y Jane comparten un mismo techo ¿Podrá Jane superar sus culpas? ¿Podrá Lisbon ayudarlo?
1. Fin de semana tranquilo

Undercover Home

Lisbon POV

Estoy encerrada en mi oficina, las luces al mínimo y una taza de café humeante a mi lado. Solo me quedan unos cinco formularios (Gracias Jane) para poder ir a casa y descansar.

La cabeza parece a punto de estallar y para que hablar de mi estómago, la última vez que probé comida fue en el desayuno hace más de quince horas, y solo fue un café y una dona de Marie's. Suspiro, cansada, hastiada, y hasta un poco aburrida. Gracias a Dios Jane ha pasado el día tranquilo, por eso no hay tantas quejas en mi escritorio. Por cierto... ¿Por qué estuvo tan tranquilo hoy? Algo está tramando ese hombre...

Y sin darme cuenta deje de escribir.

Suspiro meneando la cabeza, este hombre es un caso. Hablando del rey de Roma y él que se asoma.

-Eh... -mierda... Eso nunca es un buen inicio SOBRE TODO si viene de Jane- Hightower quiere hablar con nosotros.

- ¡¿Hightower?! ¡¿Qué hiciste Jane?! -me levanto de golpe.

Salgo de la oficina prácticamente al trote, no me lo puedo creer... ¿Con Jane? ¿VIVIR con Jane? ¿Bajo el MISMO techo?

Ugh, adiós a mi fin de semana tranquilo.

_N/A: disculpen lo corto, y disculpen también el que no haya actualizado mis otras historias, viviendo en carmesí vendrá pronto, al igual que sueño escarlata y A través de la tormenta. Ya están escritas en un cuaderno y las subiré pronto. Este es una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, estoy maquinando una llamada Undercover dance. Probablemente la suba mañana, ésta es el resultado de un raro sueño y de insomnia a las tres de la mañana, feliz domingo a todos!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Veamos… nop. No tengo un Porshe turbo 911. Sigue sin ser mío…_


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

_Anteriormente en Undercover Home:_

_Salgo de la oficina prácticamente al trote, no me lo puedo creer... ¿Con Jane? ¿VIVIR con Jane? ¿Bajo el MISMO techo?_

_Ugh, adiós a mi fin de semana tranquilo._

Termino de empacar mi ropa. Aun no puedo creerlo, voy a tener que _vivir_ con Jane –sí, Jane, mi consultor, irritante, fastidioso e increíblemente infantil, no cualquier otro idiota- suspiro mientras bajo las maletas al primer piso.

La misión es bastante sencilla, básicamente lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir los pasos de la familia Richardson –un matrimonio ridículamente millonario con dos hijas, que vivía en una lujosa mansión en Malibú, asistía a clubes de campo y se manejaba en la alta sociedad, que fue asesinada la semana pasada por un asesino en serie- y esperar a que el psicópata viniese por nosotros. ¿Lindo no?

Debo admitir que mi definición de "vestirse adecuadamente" no cuadra con la de Jane. Y eso me quedó más que claro ayer cuando salimos a hacer las compras pertinentes para la misión. Mientras yo elegía una franela, él la cambiaba por una blusa de seda, cuando elegía un par de tennis, él los cambiaba por un par de tacones de diseñador.

Finalmente decidí que sin importar cuánto luchara contra Jane, él haría lo que le diese la gana. Así que me devolví a mi apartamento, encendí el televisor y tomé un tarro de helado, preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Aunque no quiera –y no lo haré- admitirlo en voz alta, esta mañana pasé más tiempo del habitual en la ducha, me depilé por segunda vez las piernas, en fin me arreglé lo más posible, no es que quiera conquistar a Jane ¡Por favor! Es sólo que nunca se es demasiado cuidadosa. Lo mismo con la ropa interior, elegí las mejores que tenía, ¿Quién sabe en donde enfocará Jane su curiosidad?

Contesto el celular mientras me preparo una taza de café.

- Lisbon.

- Eh… mira, ha habido un cambio de planes en la misión. –dice Jane con cautela en su voz.

- ¿La han cancelado? –pregunto algo decepcionada, ya me había hecho a la idea de compartir una semana con Jane.

- No. Al contrario, los técnicos descubrieron que el sujeto acechaba a las familias durante… seis meses antes de actuar.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Viviremos seis meses juntos hasta que el tipo decida actuar? –replico medio en broma.

- Mm sí. Algo así.

- ¿Qué? –contesto casi ahogándome con el café.- ¿Es una especie de broma?

- Hay más. Hightower me dijo que el sujeto también ponía cámaras en las habitaciones y micrófonos también.

- ¿Ca-cámaras?

- Eso significa que tendremos que actuar como una pareja todo el tiempo y que no podremos discutir el caso.

Me siento en las sillas de la cocina dejando el café abandonado en la encimera. No es la parte de _actuar _como una pareja con Jane, porque eso implicaría… dormir juntos, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama.

- ¿Lisbon? ¡Lisbon! ¡TERESA! –grita la voz preocupada de Jane a través del celular.

- Eh… sí. Dime.

- Ya estoy abajo en el auto que nos dio el CBI, ¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?

- No te preocupes Jane, de todos modos es una sola, tú te encargaste de elegir toda mi ropa.

- Fuiste tú la que me dejó en el centro comercial, querida.

Suspiro. Ya me lo imaginaba.

Me dirijo al auto como si me dirigiese al corredor de la muerte. Me cuesta reconocer el auto hasta que veo a Jane saliendo de él. Un deportivo descapotable plateado está aparcado en diagonal, Jane baja usando su traje de tres piezas negro y el cabello en suaves rulos, justo como me gusta. Me extiende un bolso.

- Ten, deberías usar esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ropa.

Suspiro, resistiendo las ganas a da niña ee rodar los ojos. Me devuelvo al apartamento después de dejar mi equipaje en el maletero del auto. Una vez adentro me sorprendo con la ropa que él me eligió. Una falda negra ajustada hasta las rodillas y una blusa de satín verde oscuro, para rematar unos tacones aguja con tiritas de cuero, perfecto, nada más alejado a mis verdaderos gustos.

Definitivamente ésta va a ser una misión complicada.

**Patrick J. & Teresa L.**

_**Notas de autor**__: Hey! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Gracias a __**cargarpe **__y __**aline95**__ por sus reviews! U rock girls! Me da curiosidad saber a donde llegará esta historia. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Jane y Lisbon tendrán a unas niñas en la operación encubierta? ¡Déjenme saber en un review o un PM!_


	3. Historia de una vida

**La historia de una vida**

_N/A: Éste capitulo está dedicado a Aline95, gracias por tu apoyo! Feliz Cumple! Vuelvo a publicarlo porque el anterior tenía errores y no había escrito todo lo que quería explicar. Pero ahora sí._

_**Anteriormente en Undercover Home:**_

_Suspiro, resistiendo las ganas a de rodar los ojos. Me devuelvo al apartamento después de dejar mi equipaje en el maletero del auto. Una vez adentro me sorprendo con la ropa que él me eligió. Una falda negra ajustada hasta las rodillas y una blusa de satín verde oscuro, para rematar unos tacones aguja con tiritas de cuero, perfecto, nada más alejado a mis verdaderos gustos._

_Definitivamente ésta va a ser una misión complicada._

_**Patrick J. & Teresa L.**_

- Antes de ir a la casa debemos parar en el CBI.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto abrochándome el cinturón.

- Grace dijo que teníamos una sesión de fotos.

- ¿Fotos? ¿Para qué?

- No esperarás que vivamos en una casa sin siquiera una foto de nosotros ¿O sí?

- Ah, ok. –respondo como si nada, aunque en realidad me apena no haberlo pensado antes. Pero por supuesto, yo además tengo en la cabeza un plan de contingencia anti-Jane. Nunca se es demasiado precavida.

Subimos al CBI y puedo sentir las miradas posadas en nosotros. La verdad es que nunca había estado aquí con una falda y un par de tacones aguja, jamás me había visto en la necesidad.

- Hola chicos. –saludo al salir del ascensor.

- Wow… -dice Rigsby al notar mi atuendo, siento el rubor ascendiendo a mis mejillas, bajo la mirada, incómoda con el escrutinio.- Se ve bien jefa.

- Mmm… gracias Rigs.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Se ve como una importante CEO. –dice Van Pelt.

Cho saluda con su asentimiento seco de siempre y me alegro por ello, esto es demasiado incómodo de por sí.

- Acompáñeme al vestidor para ponerse el vestido de novia. –aparece una señora de aspecto ajetreado y con cara de necesitar una buena noche de se… sueño. Una buena noche de sueño.

- ¿De novia? –Susurro- Ay, Dios. –Jane, que parece escucharme suelta una risita, le dirijo una mirada asesina y sigo a la señora. ¿Para qué coño me hizo vestirme así si me iba a cambiar de todos modos?

_Tal vez no lo sabía._ Dice una vocecita en mi mente. No, seguro que lo sabía. _Hijo de puta._

Me veo obligada a admitir que el vestido es realmente hermoso, strapless, blanco, no tan pomposo, y con una cola increíblemente larga. Parece brillar como si millones de diamantes estuviesen entretejidos en el corsé.

- Disculpa, ¿En dónde vamos a tomar las fotos?

- En la Catedral del Santísimo Sacramento, luego en un club campestre cuyo nombre desconozco.

Esa mujer realmente necesita algo de alegría, después Jane habla de mí...

- Un estilista y un maquillador la esperan en su oficina.

- Ok.

La señora termina de acomodar la cola del vestido y me entrega un liguero.

- ¿Para qué es esto?

- Fue idea del señor Jane. Pensó que sería una buena idea para las fotos. –aprieto los dientes con fuerza. Típico de Jane.

- Apuesto que sí. –retengo un respingo cuando sus manos heladas me toman del tobillo y deslizan el liguero hasta medio muslo.

- Venga ya. –me da un par de tacones blancos y me ayuda a ponérmelos- nos están esperando.

_**Patrick J. & Teresa L.**_

Entramos en la iglesia y me quedo realmente sorprendida por lo que veo. Azucenas y rosas cuelgan de las paredes y en un arco frente al cura. Docenas de personas están sentadas en los bancos, en serio ¿Acaso conozco a tanta gente? Paseo la mirada por los asistentes, a ver… ahí están los de Comercio, prensa, unidad de desaparecidos, mis hermanos, CSU… Ya va ¿Qué? ¿Mis hermanos? Sí, ahí están, Tommy, James, todos menos Tyler.

- ¡James! ¡Tommy! –grito corriendo hacia ellos, la cola se arrastra detrás de mí, haciéndome la caminata algo más complicada, sin contar los monstruosos tacones que me torturan los pies. Me pregunto si podría dejarlos por ahí, como por accidente, claro…

- ¡Reese!

- ¡Hermanita!

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Bueno, sé que estamos algo alejados pero no me perdería tu boda. Me duele que pienses así de mí, de nosotros, en realidad. –dice James.

- Ah… chicos… esto… -intento explicar.

- Ya lo sabemos.

- ¿Perdón?

_¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

- Sabemos que ahora juegas a ser James Bond, James Reese Bond. No suena tan mal ahora que lo pienso.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién les dijo?

- Eso es culpa de aquel señor de allá. ¿Ese que te fastidia a muerte todos los días y del que secretamente estás enamorada?

- Ese es Jane… ¿Qué? ¡Yo no lo amo!

- Si tú lo dices…

- Que lindo…

- Bueno –dice Jane dando una palmada- Es un boda, alégrense. –me pasa una mano por los hombros.

-Uno. No es una boda real. Dos. No me toques a menos que sea absoluta y completamente necesario y obligatorio.

- Ugh. Primera pelea marital. Siempre empiezan así. –comenta Tommy.

Me doy la vuelta y camino con la mayor dignidad posible. Perdiéndola por completo cuando recuerdo que debería dirigirme al lado contrario.

_**Patrick J. & Teresa L.**_

La sesión de fotos es… cegadora, por decir lo mejor. Si es así como se sienten las estrellas, las compadezco, Dios me libre de ser una de ellas.

- Ahora, Patrick sostén a Teresa, así, muy bien, Teresa, quiero que mires a la cámara –Jane cruza las manos en mi estómago y apoya la barbilla en mi hombro, su respiración me hace cosquillas en el cuello. Desearía poder decir que sólo me siento incómoda.

- Estás muy tensa Teresa, relájate. –me susurra en el oído.

- Creo que estás demasiado cómodo con ésta misión.

- ¿Y tú no? ¿Preferirías hacerlo con Cho?

- Oh, Dios. No.

Murmura otra estupidez en mi oído y suelto una carcajada, sospecho que lo hizo a propósito porque justo en ese momento aparece el flash.

- ¡Eso! ¡Perfecto _signorina_! Veamos la parte de la ceremonia, padre, colóquese por aquí... eso es... muy bien. Patrick, Teresa, por favor mírense a los ojos.

Jane se para frente a mí y cuando alzo la mirada me sorprende la intensidad en sus ojos azules, algunos dirían que son como el cielo, pero a mi me parecen más como un océano, profundo, en el que me siento perder cada vez más, deslizándome entre sus pliegues, es increíble, maravilloso. Podría pasarme la vida entera observando esos ojos tan expresivos, siento un estremecimiento recorrerme de pies a cabeza. No es desagradable estar así, es más bien… todo lo contrario. Si esta es una mirada falsa ¿Cómo habrá mirado a Ángela?

Y ahí se esfuma el hechizo. Jamás veré la mirada que le dedicaba a Ángela, ella era su esposa, el amor de su vida, la madre de su hija. Y nadie podrá competir contra eso. Jamás.

Bajo la mirada y puedo sentir el rubor ascender con rapidez a colorear mis mejillas. ¿Pero qué fue eso?

¡Que lindo! ¡Hermosa pareja! Sí señor. –el fotógrafo, un viejo barrigón casi calvo me toma la mano, me guía hasta mis hermanos y me entrega un bouquet tan extravagante como hermoso, es completamente blanco, con lirios que se arrastran casi hasta el suelo- ¡Sonrían!

Cuando hacemos lo que dice, James y Tommy me alzan en brazos, sentándome en sus hombros.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio? ¡Bájenme ya!

- Vamos Reese, estás demasiado pequeña ¿Acaso comes?

- ¡No soy pequeña! ¡Bájenme!

Oh, si que lo van a pagar caro, no sé como, pero lo harán.

- Esa pose me gusta. Sonríe, Teresa, se supone que es tu boda. –dice Jane.

Coloco el bouquet en mis piernas y con cada mano agarro un mechón de pelo de cada uno y jalo con fuerza, una sonrisa malvada se extiende por mi rostro.

- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Esto es la guerra!

- ¡No! –pataleo con fuerza intentando bajarme. Puedo ver a los agentes, sus jefes y aún más importante, MIS jefes carcajeándose, oh Dios, que vergüenza. Empiezan a girar y el bouquet sale volando.

- Patrick ¿No vas a salir en rescate de la damisela en apuros?

- Oh, no va a hacerlo, es un hijo de puta bastante vago. –dice uno de los agentes.

_Tierra trágame, por favor. Trágame. Ahora._

_- _Chicos. Por favor. Creo que voy a vomitar. –digo, usando su aversión a los fluidos corporales en su contra.

- Ugh, eso no es bonito. Mejor la bajamos. –dice Tommy.

- Gracias. –digo cuando me sueltan en el suelo. A pesar de que no tengo ganas de vomitar si estoy algo mareada. Trastabillo un poco antes de chocar con Jane y quedar atrapada entre sus brazos.

Me atrevo a mirar a sus ojos, temiendo perderme en ellos de nuevo. En serio, debería ser ilegal ser apuesto, encantador, y además tener unos ojos como esos. Simplemente no es justo.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta. Puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios, mis ojos pelean por cerrarse y me encuentro entreabriendo los labios. Afortunadamente me recupero con rapidez y asiento, insegura de mi voz.

El flash hace su aparición y Jane se retira de nuestro improvisado abrazo, mantiene mis manos presas en las suyas solo por si acaso, apenas se aleja, extraño el calor de sus brazos. Bueno, eso no será problema durante mucho tiempo, pronto estaremos durmiendo juntos, bueno, en una forma platónica y no romántica, aunque aún así…

_No vayas por ahí... Oh, Dios, sálvame de mi misma._

- ¿Dónde está la dama de honor? –grita el fotógrafo- ¡Grace! Querida, ven acá por favor. Ay, Teresa, mira el bouquet, está arruinado. ¡Eric! Precioso, tráeme el otro por favor. –me lleva de la mano hacia la esquina más decorada de la iglesia, arrastrando a Van Pelt en el camino. El vestido púrpura le sienta genial, ella si tiene madera para esto de ser rico, yo probablemente me pasaré la noche en Google aprendiendo todo lo necesario.

- Ya me quiero ir. –le susurro en el oído.

- Falta poco.

- No es así ¿Verdad?

- No. Aún faltan tus dos embarazos, la luna de miel y siete años de vacaciones y eventos familiares.

- Ugh.

- Sonríe.

Suspiro. Que este día se acabe pronto por favor. Ya me duelen las mejillas por tanto fingir sonrisas.

_**Patrick J. & Teresa L.**_

Finalmente es hora de ir a la casa. Mientras Jane maneja –muy a mi pesar y en contra de todas mis quejas- yo ojeo los álbumes de fotos.

- Gracias por llamar a mis hermanos, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte.

- No ha sido nada Lisbon, son bastante agradables.

- Para mí significa mucho.

- Sé que los extrañas, sólo quería verte sonreír de verdad.

No sé que responder a eso. Es tan dulce y conmovedor… así que coloco una mano sobre la suya y susurro:

- Gracias Patrick.

- De nada _Teresa_. –dice sonriendo.

- Son hermosas –digo pasando las fotos de la boda.

- Sí, lo son. Aunque me gustan más las del liguero.

Veo la foto y aprieto los dientes. Esa en particular fue una toma difícil, era difícil no reírse, la respiración de Jane me hacía cosquillas en la piel. A pesar de haberlo deslizado hasta más debajo de la rodilla, fue demasiada piel en contacto con –sí, ya lo sé, no, aún no lo creo- con la boca de Jane.

De verdad desearía, REALMENTE, sentirme sólo molesta por la idea, pero en realidad… Dios, mentiría si digo que no me gustó cuando sus labios recorrieron todo el camino desde mi tobillo hasta mi rodilla. Aún siento el calor de su piel en la mía…

- Te estás ruborizando.

- No lo estoy haciendo.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí. ¿Pensando en cosas indebidas?

_La verdad es que sí._

- ¿De ti? ¡Psfgh! –estoy maravillada con lo indiferente que mi voz suena.

- No estarás deseando repetir nuestra experiencia en la playa ¿O sí?

La playa. Gracias Jane, no lo había pensado.

- Cállate.

- ¿Por qué Tess? No hay necesidad de ser tan gruñona.

- Por favor compartamos el silencio ¿Te parece bien cielito?

- El sarcasmo no te favorece.

- Muérdeme.

¿Fueron ideas mías o lo escuché decir 'Cuidado con lo que deseas'? Porque si es así, no me molestaría. _Oh mierda. _Pasamos unos minutos en silencio.

- Las niñas vienen mañana. –comento tomando el expediente del asiento trasero, está anocheciendo, pero hay suficiente luz como para poder leer.

- Lo sé.

- La niña se llama Zoey, tiene seis años y el bebé, Ted James, más bien TJ, tiene seis meses. Su madre fue asesinada y su padre… se volvió un drogadicto después de la muerte de su esposa y se suicidó dos meses después, durante ese tiempo los niños vivieron con una tía y cuando ella falleció, pasaron al Cuidado Social. –digo leyendo el expediente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

- No mientas Lisbon, se te da fatal.

- ¡Ya llegamos! –exclamo con jovialidad fingida. Abro la puerta del auto y bajo apresuradamente, solo para quedarme petrificada frente al porche.

Increíble se queda corto para definir esta… mansión. De dos pisos, con ventanales franceses y un jardín de muerte, la casa se irgue en medio de dos mansiones casi tan hermosas como ella. Entramos a la casa y después de dos viajes con las maletas me permito examinar la sala.

Los pisos son de granito, los sofás y las poltronas de piel blanca y los muebles de un color cerezo, casi todas las paredes que dan al exterior son de cristal. Apoyado en la pared del fondo está un televisor de 50" como mínimo, a cada lado tiene una corneta y las otras dos del juego están a los lados del sofá. Los muebles están bastante vacíos, cosa que no duraría mucho, ya que Jane se para al lado mío y coloca las cajas con portarretratos en el suelo.

- ¿Lista para crear la historia de nuestra vida? –dice entregándome la foto de la "boda".

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

_N/A 2: Bueno… aquí está. Realmente lamento la tardanza y haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido. Me imagino el vestido de Lisbon como el de Mia en el Diario de la Princesa, incluyendo el Bouquet. Coloqué a James como el hermano travieso para dar a relucir el lado divertido de los Lisbon. Espero que lo disfruten! _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nop. No me pertenece nada de lo que aparece aquí, a excepción del Plot de la historia y a los de maquillaje y fotografía. _


	4. Mesa para dos

_**Anteriormente en Undercover Home:**_

__ ¿Lista para crear la historia de nuestra vida? –dice entregándome la foto de la "boda"._

__ ¿Tengo otra opción?_

**Mesa para dos.**

Estoy molida para cuando por fin terminamos de arreglar la casa. La mansión tiene un aspecto hogareño ahora que nuestros rostros decoran cada superficie disponible, mañana nos tomaríamos las fotos con Zoey y TJ, de ese modo, la ilusión de que éramos una familia verdadera funcionaría.

Jane cuelga el último cuadro en el descanso de las escaleras, ese en el que estábamos en la iglesia con mis hermanos. Se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

- ¿Quieres salir a correr antes de ir a comer? –me pregunta dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Bien, sería perfecto.

Subo a la alcoba mientras él entra al baño. Otra vez quedo impresionada al entrar a la habitación, los pisos son de madera clara con muebles a juego, un televisor está instalado en la pared contraria a la cama, Jane ya había puesto fotos de nosotros y tres de los niños que nos mandó Servicios Sociales en la peinadora bajo el televisor.

Subo la maleta a la cama, en busca de ropa adecuada para correr, aún no hemos tenido tiempo a desempacar por lo que aún no sé qué clase de ropa Jane había considerado "adecuada" para la alta sociedad.

Tomo un mono hasta la rodilla y una franela sencilla y me cambio con rapidez, en casa habría arrojado la ropa sucia en una pila en una esquina de la habitación para llevarla a lavar más tarde, pero ahora que Jane está conviviendo conmigo lo mejor sería prevenir, así que después de recogerme el cabello en una cola de caballo, recojo mi ropa y salgo al cuarto de lavado.

Al lado contrario de la lavadora está la cesta de ropa en la que ya se encuentra el traje de Jane, meto la mía encima y me dirijo a la cocina. Si soy sincera, ésta es una de mis habitaciones favoritas, la mayoría de las personas pensaría que no sé cocinar, pero se equivocan, cocinar es una de las cosas que me enseño a hacer mi madre, y aunque ella había muerto no significa que la haya perdido así que decidí aferrarme a esa y otras actividades para recordarla y sentirme más cercana a ella.

La encimera de granito negro contrasta exquisitamente con los muebles color blanco y rojo. Podría parecer una combinación bizarra, pero de alguna manera hay logrado que quedara genial y elegante, agradezco al cielo que nos haya tocado ser una de esas familias que no tienen servicio, hubiese sido una pena tener una cocina tan genial y no poder usarla.

Jane aparece en la puerta, atrapándome viendo desde la ventana sobre el fregadero hacia el patio trasero.

- ¿Qué piensas? –pregunta sirviéndose algo de agua.

- Pensaba que unos arbustos quedarían bien junto a la cerca.

- Podemos sembrarlos pasado mañana. Tal vez ayudaría a que Zoey se sienta más cómoda si hacemos algo en familia.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sip. ¿Estás lista?

- Supongo que sí. –tomo las llaves de la casa y el celular. Jane me guía a través de la puerta con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, aunque no lo diría ni bajo tortura, me gusta y reconforta sentir su calor en mi piel.

Estoy sorprendida con el rendimiento físico de Jane, no estoy segura de que esperaba cuando acordó a salir a correr conmigo, pero sea como sea, me pilla por sorpresa que llevásemos más de tres kilómetros corriendo y él no muestre signos de estar agotado. Está en muy buena forma para estar tumbado en un sofá todo el día, tomando té y comiendo sándwiches.

- ¿Cómo te mantienes… en tan buena forma… si no te ejercitas? –de hecho, creo que esta vez es la única en la que lo veía en algo diferente a un traje de tres piezas, a decir verdad la ropa deportiva se le veía… sexy. A falta de un término mejor.

- Algo debía hacer… cuando no podía dormir… descubrí que… el gimnasio… es un buen sitio…

- Ah.

El resto del trayecto lo hacemos en silencio. Jane la pegó por completo al sugerir algo de actividad física, ya sea en el gimnasio, en la calle o en la playa, llevarme hasta el agotamiento es la mejor forma de relajarme y hallar algo de paz cuando las cosas parecían irse de control.

Me concentro en eso, en el golpe de mis pies con el asfalto, en el viento que me acaricia el rostro y mece mi cola de caballo, cada estiramiento y contracción de mis músculos, los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, cada una de las gotas de sudor que se deslizan por mi piel, en cada inhalación y exhalación. Pronto siento la tensión abandonando mi cuerpo dándole paso al agotamiento, esa sensación siempre me ha mejorado un poco el ánimo.

A veces, cuando las cosas se ponían muy fuertes en casa, esperaba a que mis hermanos estuviesen acostados en sus respectivas camas y a que mi papá o se hubiese desmayado de la borrachera o hubiese salido a comprar más alimento para su vicio, y salía a correr por el vecindario, recuerdo como dejaba que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el sudor, ese es el único momento en el que me permitía llorar.

Y así sin darme cuenta ya estamos en la entrada de la casa. Hacemos algunos ejercicios de estiramiento en un silencio cómodo antes de entrar y dirigirnos al cuarto.

- Si quieres usa el baño de la habitación, yo usaré el de invitados. –ofrece Jane tomando una franela y un jean oscuro del closet.

- ¿En qué momento tuviste oportunidad de colgar tu ropa? –pregunto perpleja. En vez de responder, me dedica una de sus sonrisas crípticas y se encoge de hombros.

Resistiendo las ganas de rodar los ojos, me dirijo al baño y me detuve muerta en mis pasos al verlo, esto no es un baño, es _el _baño. Es prácticamente más grande que la sala y el comedor de mi apartamento juntos. Sobre los lavabos –los, pues eran dos- color blanco, con encimera de mármol color marfil, colgaba un espejo del ancho de la pared.

No hay lámparas sino una cantidad de ojos de buey instalados en el techo, encima del mueble color caoba, con encimera de granito –En serio, ¿Cuánto granito hay invertido en ésta casa?- Están doblados unos sets de toallas blancas que parecían blandas y esponjosas. Más cercano a la puerta hay un armario con todos los suplementos habidos y para haber, desde sales de baño hasta gel para burbujas, al fondo, en la esquina más alejada está una cabina de baño, con una maraña de tubos y llaves que prometen ser una fuente de relajación inmediata.

Dejo mi ropa sucia en la cesta de madera, paso junto al jacuzzi con la promesa de no irme de esta casa hasta haberlo disfrutado aunque sea una vez. No me sorprende demasiado encontrarme en la cabina con todos los productos de baño que suelo usar en casa, incluido ese gel de baño de canela y coco que tanto me había costado conseguir últimamente.

¿Cómo Jane había averiguado todo esto? No tengo idea pero decidí disfrutarlo mientras pudiera.

Ya había pasado una buena hora bajo los surtidores de agua caliente a presión cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, de inmediato cierro las llaves y escucho con atención.

- ¿Piensas salir hoy? –pregunta Jane.

- ¡Dame un minuto!

Maldición. No me había traído un cambio de ropa, ahora tendría que salir envuelta en una toalla con Jane pululando en la habitación.

- ¡Hay una bata para ti en la percha detrás de la puerta! –dice Jane adivinando mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso?

Me seco con la toalla, que demuestra ser tan mullida y suave como prometía ser. Me dirijo hacia donde Jane indicó y encuentro una bata verde claro algo un poco corta, de un material sedoso y agradable al tacto.

Me la pongo con rapidez y salgo descalza, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla en lo alto de mi cabeza. El vapor sale del baño en cuanto abro la puerta y me siento más relajada de lo que me he sentido en bastante tiempo.

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar o prefieres comer aquí?

Estoy indecisa, por un lado me encantaría salir con Jane pero por el otro me moría de ganas de probar la nueva cocina. Al final la cocina ganó.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comprar lo necesario y preparo algo cuando lleguemos?

- Me parece fantástico. No sabía que sabías cocinar.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, _querido,_ -digo dirigiéndome a la habitación. Iba a tomar una de las maletas con la ropa que Jane había comprado, cuando él me toma del brazo.

- Me tomé la libertad de guindar tu ropa en el closet, no he tocado tus dos maletas, valoro demasiado mi seguridad como para acercarme a tus cosas personales aunque debo admitir que me sentí bastante tentado a hacerlo.

- Me alegro de que hayas resistido la tentación. –me dirijo al closet y abro los ojos de par en par ante todos los conjuntos que hay allí guindado. Si hay algo que se puede decir de Jane, es que el hombre tiene estilo y buen gusto.- Wow.

- ¿Sorprendida?

- Sí. –Respondo con sinceridad- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaría?

- Sé que no eres de las que les gusta presumir pero que sabe utilizar su guardarropa a su favor, a diferencia de muchas otras mujeres te sientes lo suficientemente cómoda contigo misma como para usar ropa sencilla pero con clase. También sé que usas ropa formal e impersonal para el trabajo como manera de hacer que te tomen en serio pero que eres más casual y menos recatada cuando estás en tu tiempo libre. Sin contar que eres una de esas pocas mujeres que se verían como princesas aun usando harapos.

No sé qué responder. Entonces solo asiento y me dedico a inspeccionar cada artículo de ropa hasta encontrar una adecuada para ir al supermercado, mientras busco un jean sencillo y una franela, Jane sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

A pesar de que durante todo el día había tenido una extraña sensación de calma, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa ante la idea de vivir con Jane. Yo estoy casi completamente segura de que él solo había compartido casa con su esposa ¿Acaso sería doloroso compartirla conmigo? ¿Sería un recordatorio de lo que tuvo, perdió y no podrá recuperar? No lo sé, y eso es lo que me asusta.

En mi camino a la puerta, los anillos en la peinadora me llaman la atención. El de Jane y los dos míos están ahí.

Si de algo estoy segura es que él jamás se quitaba su anillo. Nunca. Me imagino que tener que hacerlo ahora le molesta. Me prometo que hablaré con él después de cenar.

La experiencia de cocinar con Jane resulta ser extrañamente doméstica, cómoda y deseable. Fácilmente, como si llevásemos años haciéndolo, nos repartimos las tareas de la cocina y terminamos con rapidez. Cada vez que sus pieles me rozan, siento un ramalazo de calor recorrerme el cuerpo, un escalofrío ponerme los vellos de punta y una puntada de deseo arder en mis venas.

Por fin esta lista la mesa cuando el pollo a la naranja está listo para entrar al horno, entre los dos servimos la comida y me proponía sentarme cuando Jane me toma de la muñeca.

- Deberías usar la ropa que puse en nuestra cama.

- ¿Por qué, si ni saldremos de la casa? –pregunto ignorando el modo en que sus palabras traen un revoloteo a mi estómago.

- Tendremos nuestra primera cena en la casa, anda, anda, anda, ¿Por favor?

- Genial, se supone que sería mañana cuando tendría que tratar con niños.

- Todos somos niños en el interior, Lisbon. Solo tienes que dejar de, sin ofender, ser tan aburrida.

- No soy aburrida, soy una adulta y me comporto como tal. No como un niño de cinco años atrapado en un cuerpo de casi cincuenta.

- ¡Eh! Que todavía no tengo cuarenta y cinco. Además estoy en buena forma para mi edad.

- Sigue diciéndote eso querido, si te hace sentir mejor… -le palmeo el brazo de forma condescendiente y subo las escaleras.

- Eres cruel, mujer. Muy cruel.

- Aprendí del mejor. –respondo desde el descanso.

- Gracias, me halagas.

- Me refería a Minelli.

Termino de subir hasta la habitación y no puedo sino quedarme anonadada ante el hermoso espécimen de vestido coctel que se halla frente a mí. ¿Cuánto dinero habría gastado el CBI en todo esto?

- Ni pienses en buscar la etiqueta, ya las he quitado todas. –dice desde detrás de la puerta.

_ ¿Qué demonios…? _–pienso sobresaltada.

- ¿Y si no me hubiese quedado?

- Pero te queda.

- Es que ni me lo he probado.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas?

Con un mohín y cara de pocos amigos, tomo el vestido y me lo pongo con cuidado, es azul rey, ajustado hasta la cintura y libre en capas hasta el suelo, una sola tira se cruza por mi hombro derecho con un broche de brillantes.

Sobra decir que se siente increíble, y eso que no me gustan los vestidos, Decidiendo que con ponerme el vestido es suficiente opto por ponerme unas sandalias de tacón bajo plateados.

- Hermosa, te ves absolutamente adorable hoy.

- Gracias Jane, tú no te ves tan mal después de todo.

- ¿Tan mal?

- Deberías bajarle un poco a los sándwiches. –digo palmeándole el estómago.

- Estás especialmente malvada esta noche.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Debe ser el estrés de tener que vivir contigo.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera ha pasado un día!

- ¿Por qué crees que seguimos en la casa? De haber pasado más tiempo, yo estaría o en la morgue o en la cárcel.

- Vamos Lisbon, no soy tan malo.

- No, es cierto. Eres peor.

Bajo las escaleras y me senté en la mesa, donde en medio de los platos reluce una larga vela blanca.

- Te luciste Jane.

- Gracias, aunque después de que has sido tan malvada no creo que lo merezcas.

- Aww, ¿La malvada agente te está molestando?

- Sii.

- Supéralo.

Empiezo a caminar por la sala sin prestarle más atención, se siente bien volver a nuestras discusiones de siempre. Se siente como un oasis de normalidad en este desierto tan bizarro.

Aún falta una buena media hora antes de que la cena estuviese lista, me siento en el sofá dispuesta a esperar zapeando por el televisor. Al parecer Jane tiene otros planes porque cuando desvío la vista del televisor, encuentro a Jane trajinando con el equipo de sonido.

- ¿Qué haces Jane?

- Poniendo música. ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen tantos botones y lucecitas?

- No me digas que no puedes con un equipito de música.

- ¿Equipito? Ja. –sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Estoy segura de que él puede manejarlo excelentemente y que hace este espectáculo para divertirme un poco, más que todo ahora que estaría súper estresada, viviendo con él y luchando contra estas estúpidas ganas de tenerlo cerca.

_Saying I love you _

_It's not the words I want to hear from you _

_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say, but, if you only knew _

_How easy, it would be to show me how you feel _

_More than words, is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me _

'_Cause I'd already know _

- ¿En serio? –digo con incredulidad al reconocer la canción.

- Sí. Bastante. ¿Quieres bailar?

¿Qué podría salir mal? Me pregunto antes de acercarme a él.

- Sin trucos.

Sonríe en respuesta y me toma por la cintura. No habíamos pasado de la segunda estrofa cuando la promesa que me hice momentos antes resuena en mi cabeza. Bajo la mirada y capto el reflejo de la luz en su alianza. No me gusta para nada tener que iniciar esa conversación, pero tampoco es que tuviese mucha opción.

Lucho con las palabras en mi mente antes de dejarlas salir, mi corazón late a toda velocidad y me pregunto ociosamente si Jane puede sentirlo.

- Jane… ¿C- cómo vas a hacer cuando debas cambiarte el anillo?

Sus brazos se tensan a mí alrededor y de inmediato se me dificulta la respiración, un frío se deslizo hasta la boca de mi estómago y se me acelera aún más el corazón ¿Cómo es posible que lata tan rápido y no me salte del pecho?

- No pienso quitármelo.

- Es para la misión, Jane. No es como si tuviésemos mucha opción.

Me suelta de inmediato y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Vuelvo pronto. Guárdame la cena en el horno, no llegaré para cenar.

Se va entonces, sin dirigirme ni una mirada. El frío se hace más potente y la música romántica se me antoja irónica. Es nuestro primer día juntos y ya me las arreglé para hacerlo marcharse de la casa.

Apago la música, maldiciéndome en silencio por haber arruinado por completo la noche.

Me siento en con un nudo en la garganta y apago la vela. Suspiro resignada de todos modos no es, ni será la primera vez que ocupe sola una mesa para dos.

**N/A: **Gracias a Mary por pasar la mayor parte de la mañana y el día de ayer detrás de mí para terminar este capítulo, además de ayudarme a elegir cuál de las dos versiones publicar. Esta parte de Angst ya la tenía planeada desde hace tiempo, aunque intenté ponerle algo más de humor para hacerles sonreír como prometí, espero les guste pues ando algo insegura con este capítulo, besos, que la pasen genial!

**Disclaimer: **Ni The Mentalist ni los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen, ¡Que más desearía yo!


	5. Decoraciones y conversaciones incómodas

**N/A:** Me estoy alternando entre las diversas historias que tengo ahora publicadas… y ahora es el turno de Undercover Home, así que disfruten amigos míos, aun no es momento de conocer a Zoey y a TJ, pero tengan paciencia, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán :D, mientras tanto, ¡Es hora de más Jisbon!

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist me pertenecerá el día en que el infierno se congele, como sigue siendo tan ardiente como siempre lo ha sido… nop. No me pertenece.

**Anteriormente: **

_ Apago la música, maldiciéndome en silencio por haber arruinado por completo la noche._

_Me siento en con un nudo en la garganta y apago la vela. Suspiro resignada de todos modos no es, ni será la primera vez que ocupe sola una mesa para dos._

**De decoraciones y conversaciones incómodas.**

Llevo sentada en el sofá por unas buenas cuatro horas y por fin estoy quedándome dormida cuando escucho la puerta principal abriéndose.

- ¿Jane? ¿Eres tú? –pregunto reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Sí. Tranquila. ¿Has estado esperándome ahí toda la noche?

- No quería… -bostezo- dejar las cosas así. Realmente lamento haberme inmiscuido en tus asuntos. Sé que no es mi lugar y de nuevo pido disculpas por meterme en tus asuntos y además esa es tu decisión y ya entiendo que es suficientemente malo tener que mudarte conmigo y repentinamente tener que ser responsable de dos peques para que además me tengas de metida… Estoy balbuceando ¿Verdad? Di algo. Patrick por favor. Di algo.

- Teresa, te estas sobre preocupando. –tiene una media sonrisa divertida en el rostro que realmente me gustaría borrarle a bofetadas, pero es un cambio tan refrescante desde la última vez que lo vi que prefiero mantenerme callada.- Perdóname por haber reaccionado del modo en que lo hice –dice tomando mis manos frías y envolviéndolas en las suyas- fue exagerado y sé que no pretendías lastimarme.

- Por supuesto que no lo pretendía.

Me coloca dos dedos en los labios.

- Y ahora lo sé. –se quita el añillo del dedo y lo pone en mis manos.

- Jane, yo no…

- Shhh… quiero que lo tengas tú, eres la única a la que le confiaría algo así.

Con un nudo en la garganta y unas estúpidas ganas de llorar tomo el aro de oro y lo deslizo junto con la cruz de mi madre.

- ¿Te parece bien si lo pongo aquí?

- Me parece perfecto.

- Ok. Ya es momento de irnos a dormir.

- Claro… Oye Lisbon –dice cuando ya estoy camino a las escaleras, se acerca a mí y me abraza- Gracias.

- No ha sido nada.

Algo incómoda rodeo su espalda con mis brazos. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a relajarme, Jane da un paso atrás con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Cualquiera que no lo conozca pensaría que es real, pero yo se diferenciarlas y esta es su sonrisa de te-distraigo-para-que-no-notes-mi-dolor.

Le sonrío en lo que espero sea un modo consolador pero sé que se nota la incomodidad en ella.

- Oye… ya verás como todo saldrá bien. –le coloco una mano en el hombro y me adelanto antes de que tenga oportunidad a decir algo.

_Patrick J. & Teresa L._

Ha pasado media hora y aún no concilio el sueño. Jane se ha quedado en el sofá leyendo, pues "no quería molestarme" ¿En serio Jane?

Suspiro y doy una tercera vuelta, ya para entonces tengo las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas y tengo un calor de los mil infiernos. Volteo la almohada buscando el lado frío, sólo para descubrir que también está caliente.

Con un gruñido de resignación me levanto de la cama y me decido a deambular por la casa. Sin saber cómo, he llegado al borde de la piscina, y siento unas ganas enormes de zambullirme en ella, sólo para quitarme la sensación pegajosa que ha dejado el sudor en mi piel.

Pero sé, sin necesitar ser médico, que meterse en la piscina a las tantas de la noche, solo terminaría en una cosa: Una pulmonía segura, y ahora no necesito una enfermedad con la cual lidiar.

Así que me conformo con recostarme en la silla y observar las estrellas, entonces repito lo que muchas veces hice con mi madre, me puse a unir los puntos y crear mis propias constelaciones, la paz del momento se me antoja exquisita, y en silencio me encuentro cantando en voz baja la canción que plagaba mi cabeza.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_Oh, the reason I hold on_

_Oh, cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny how you're the broken one _

_But I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the lights _

_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Patrick J. & Teresa L._

Siento un pequeño ramalazo de pánico en medio de todo el sueño y la lentitud de mis pensamientos cuando siento brazos rodear mi cuerpo y la superficie de la silla desaparecer bajo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Q-qué? –pregunto en medio de un bostezo.

- Soy yo. –dice Jane- shush, vuelve a dormir.

- Mm… Okay.

Me acomodo más pegada a su cuerpo y escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Jane huele bien, como a eucalipto y algo único de él. Debo de haber dicho mis pensamientos en voz alta, porque enseguida Jane contesta.

- Gracias, tú también hueles bien.

- Graacias… ahora déjame dormir.

_Patrick J. & Teresa L._

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, recuerdo muy poco de como llegué a la cama. Una cama en la que Jane no estaba. Ignoro la pequeña decepción que se aloja en mi pecho. Es completamente normal, después de todo no somos ni siquiera pareja. Es sólo una misión.

Sin embargo, siento algo de satisfacción cuando siento que el lado de Jane sigue caliente, no pudo haberse despertado hace mucho. Con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro me estiro todo lo que puedo en esta cama tan enorme y suspiro antes de sentarme entre las sábanas.

- Buenos días bella durmiente. –susurra Jane, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con café y un desayuno que se ve… yum… delicioso. Sonrío más ampliamente, mis hoyuelos haciendo aparición.

- Que increíble forma de despertar. –me detengo ante el pensamiento que me asalta. Si fuésemos una pareja ya me habría levantado y le hubiese estampado un beso en los labios, pero no lo somos, ni lo seremos, así que me conformo con su sonrisa antes de dirigirme al baño a cepillarme los dientes antes de comer.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos arreglar la casa para los niños, no sé… tal vez pintar las paredes… es que el blanco me parece tan… vacío. ¿Qué piensas?

- Me parwece una bwuena idwea. –enjuago y escupo por última vez antes de dirigirme a Jane- La habitación de Zoey podría ser de color púrpura y la de TJ… ¿Verde? Me gusta esa idea…

- Estaba pensando que podríamos pintar decorados en las paredes, la de TJ podría ser de campos y la de Zoey…

- En los reportes dice que a Zoey le gustan los otros países… podríamos comprar este biombo en tres partes que vi en la tienda el otro día, tenía un fondo gris de edificios y a color en la primera, la Estatua de la Libertad, la segunda la Torre Eiffel y la tercera a la Torre de Inclinada de Pisa.

- Me gusta… tenemos como… unas cinco horas antes de buscar a los niños en Servicios Sociales.

- Vale, déjame comer y… ¡Un rol de canela! ¿Lo has hecho tú? –digo inspeccionando dicho placer alimenticio.

- Bueno… anoche no podía dormir y mientras tú estabas en la piscina, pensé en cocinar algo. Espero te guste.

- Son mis favoritos, no he comido uno hecho en casa desde que… -mi sonrisa se torna algo triste cuando pienso en el desastre que solíamos hacer mi mamá y yo cuando probábamos las nuevas recetas de la abuela.

- ¿Desde? –pregunta gentilmente.

- Desde que murió mamá. Solíamos esperar a que los chicos se fueran con papá a acampar en un parque cercano a la casa, y luego comprábamos como que toneladas de harina y pasábamos todo el fin de semana experimentando, tengo que admitir que había cosas completamente incomestibles, como cuando hicimos las galletas asadas de malvaviscos… La bandeja quedó inservible con todo ese caramelo derretido… -río un poco recordando su "Oops"- pero nos divertíamos… después, bueno mamá murió y yo no tenía tiempo para prepararlos así que los compraba en la esquina cuando podía y se los dejaba a mis hermanos.

- ¿Y tú?

- Casi nunca alcanzaba. De todos modos, necesitaba el dinero para pagar las cuentas… -aclaro la garganta, algo avergonzada de mi repentina confesión.

- Yo solía prepararlas para Charlie. Se llenaba de ellas hasta no poder más entonces Angie se quejaba de que terminaría con caries, así que cuando no estaba muy ocupado trabajando –su tono se vuelve algo amargo cuando pronuncia esas palabras- Charlie y yo nos escondíamos en la cocina en la noche para preparárselas mientras su mamá dormía. Cuando despertaba pretendía enfadarse pero yo sabía que por dentro estaba encantada, siempre tuvimos un punto débil por el puchero de nuestra hija.

Como no sé qué decir, le tomo la mano con una sonrisa triste y espero que consoladora.

Después empiezo a comer.

- Um… esto está maravilloso Jane. No tenía idea de que cocinaras tan bien… aunque no me sorprende, eres excelente en todo lo que haces.

_ Demonios, eso no debía salir de mi boca. Como si su ego necesitara más halagos._

- No en todas. –por un momento temo que se trate de Red John o peor, de su incapacidad para proteger a su familia- Soy fatal manteniéndome lejos de los líos.

- Jajá. Tienes toda la razón. –entonces sé que nuestro momento de bizarras confesiones se acabó.

_Patrick J. & Teresa L._

Llegamos a la casa después de las compras y todavía nos quedaban cuatro horas para ir a buscar a las niñas. Tenemos el maletero de la SUV lleno a rebosar de biombos, cuadros pinturas y algunas de esas calcomanías que se pegan a las paredes.

- ¿Cómo empezamos? –pregunto dejando un bote de pintura en el suelo.

- Estaba pensando que mientras yo pinto los cuartos, tú puedes ir arreglando el resto, no es que sea mucho, pero…

- Me parece bien, además creo que ya llegaron las fotos montadas de Servicios Sociales.

- Y no olvides poner aunque sea una foto de tu "embarazo".

- Ugh. No me lo recuerdes… esa panza falsa me dio picor de barriga.

- Te veías hermosa.

- Parecía una ballena. Además no sé para qué tantas fotos –digo ayudándolo a traer las cajas de parafernalia- Sobre todo si esto solo dura seis meses.

- O más.

No sé qué contestar a eso. No sé por qué extraña razón del Universo la idea de pasar seis meses o más pretendiendo estar casada y con hijos de Jane no se siente como debería, no me causa la misma repulsión que me causó hace dos días… en vez de eso siento algo caliente en la barriga… meh. Seguro son los tacos que me cayeron mal.

Tomo el sobre con el remitente de Servicios Sociales y lo abro con cuidado, sería el colmo que rompa las fotos por accidente.

La primera foto es común y creo que todas las familias deben tener una: Salimos Patrick y yo con TJ y Zoey frente a nosotros, ver el rostro de Zoey me entristece un poco, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la que se notan un par de hoyuelos y un par de dientes faltantes, pero no es eso lo que me entristece pues es una niña adorable, lo que me duele es que puedo apreciar el parecido entre nosotras y Jane.

Tal vez en un mundo diferente, en uno más sencillo, Zoey sería en realidad nuestra hija.

Sacudo la cabeza como para librarme de esos pensamientos. Lo más probable es que incluso en un mundo donde Ángela y Jane no se hayan conocido, él no se habría fijado en mí. Después de todo yo solo soy una policía, soy lo suficientemente sincera conmigo misma como para no darme aires de más.

Empiezo a colocar las fotos en los marcos robóticamente. El silencio es ruidoso a mi alrededor, así que me dirijo hacia el costoso reproductor en la sala de estar y lo enciendo, dejándolo en una estación aleatoria.

_Long were the nights_

_When the days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through_

_Again_

_My mother accused me of losing my mind_

_But I swore I was fine_

Empiezo a guindar los marcos en la pared y rellenar la mesa de cristal que está bajo la ventana. Me gusta el ritmo lento de la canción y las letras haciendo lo posible para evitar relacionarme con la letra.

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you change the rules every day_

_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight_

_Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why_

Ya es demasiado, cambio la emisora hasta toparme con algo más movido.

_So close I can taste you  
I ain't scared, I can take you  
Can't fight the feeling  
Got me feeling  
You got me feeling_

Something you wanted to do all your life  
There's no more waiting tonight is the night  
And it can't be wrong not if it feels this right  
Turn it up, scream it loud  
Yeah 

Eso está mejor. Me subo en una silla para guindar una foto en la pared y me estiro lo más posible, mientras tarareo la canción.

- Cause all we got is right now…

- ¿Lisbon? –pregunta Jane detrás de mí.

Estoy tan concentrada que no lo escuché llegar y por eso pego un brinco que me hace caer de la silla, afortunada –o desgraciadamente, aún no estoy muy segura- Jane está abajo para atraparme.

- Wow, Lisbon sé que soy irresistible pero no es necesario lanzarse a mis brazos.

- Jajá. Suéltame. –me siento incómoda con su rostro tan cercano al mío.

Por fortuna en ese momento suena el teléfono y Jane se ve obligado a dejarme ir.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Es usted la agente Lisbon?

- Sí con ella habla.

- Se ha retrasado el papeleo y sólo podrán venir a por los chicos mañana.

- Ah… Okay… vale. Muchísimas gracias.

- A su orden, la esperamos mañana al mediodía.

- Okay.

Me giro hacia Jane con la firme intención de comunicarle la noticia.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver como sostiene mi foto de "embarazada" –por favor no hagas otra broma de mal gusto por favor.

- No era eso. Te ves bien embarazada ¿Sabías?

- Sí, claro.

- No, no, hablo en serio.

- Bueno. Al menos tenemos una foto, porque no estoy segura de que puedas verme embarazada en la vida real.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –estoy sorprendida ante la intensidad de la emoción en su rostro.

- Patrick, tengo casi cuarenta años. En el remoto caso de que aun pueda quedar embarazada, no lo veo sucediendo pronto.

- No digas eso, no seas pesimista.

- No es una cuestión de pesimismo, es la realidad. No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto.

- Porque mereces tener hijos y el hecho que ya hayas renunciado a ellos me molesta.

A este punto ya estoy de pie frente a él. Le pongo las manos en los hombros y lo miro a los ojos.

- Jane, relájate. Si no tengo hijos, bueno, está bien. Hay personas a las que les toca tener hijos y hay otras que no. Además si quedase embarazada no estoy muy segura de que como saldrían los peques. –digo con una risita.

- Serías una gran madre Teresa, jamás lo dudes.

- Además siempre queda la adopción ¿Verdad?

- Sí…

- ¿Puedo ver cómo están quedando? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

- Sí, pero dudo que esté seca para el momento en el que busquemos a los chicos.

- Sobre eso… Servicios Sociales llamó diciendo que tendríamos que buscarlos mañana al mediodía.

- Es mejor así, de ese modo la pintura tendrá más tiempo para secarse.

- Si para mañana el cuarto todavía huele mucho a pintura, que los niños duerman con nosotros, no quiero que les de alergia o algo así.

- Sí, señora.

_Patrick J. & Teresa L._

Los cuartos son espectaculares. En serio, ya no tengo dudas de que Jane debe ser perfecto en todo lo que haga. El cuarto de Zoey tiene la pared que da soporte a la cama pintada de un purpura oscuro con mariposas en blanco, en las paredes restantes están colgados cuadros de Paris, Londres, Bali, Hawái, Buenos Aires, Madrid, Bélgica y otra variedad de sitios que no reconozco.

En una esquina está el biombo junto a la ventana, la cual llega a casi un metro del suelo, un mueble repleto de cojines se ubica en ese espacio.

- ¿Ese es un baúl? –pregunto acercándome a él.

- Sí, adentro está lleno de juguetes y cualquier tipo de muñeca que puedas imaginar.

- ¿Tiene ropa suficiente? –pregunto dirigiéndome al closet.

- No. Mañana iremos con ellos a comprar ropa que les guste, por ahora tiene un par de conjuntos y ropa interior.

- Okay. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

- Tú tuviste la idea de las mariposas.

- Pero fuiste tú quien decoró el cuarto, no yo.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en empate?

- Bueno… pero tú hiciste el mayor trabajo.

- En los cuartos, tú decoraste el resto de la casa.

- Con tu ayuda.

- Como sea. ¿Quieres ver el cuarto de TJ?

- Me encantaría.

Me dirige hacia el cuarto más cercano al nuestro, justo en frente al de su hermana.

Si creí que Jane se había lucido con el cuarto de Zoey, eso no tiene comparación a lo que veo ahora.

Las paredes son de un azul claro con pequeñas nubes en la parte superior, la parte baja está pintada de un verde grama simulando ser una pradera. La cuna está ubicada en el centro de la habitación, a un lado el closet, junto a él la mesa de pañales y al otro lado un pequeño corral de un diseño color azul oscuro con estrellas. En la ventana está un mueble parecido al de Zoey sólo que en vez de ser color morado es azul claro y las cortinas son de color blanco en vez de lila trasparentado.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta. –acaricio la suave madera de la cuna y toco el móvil de estrellas, soles, lunas y nubes.

- A mí también, ojalá TJ piense lo mismo.

- Estoy segura de que le gustará.

_Patrick J. & Teresa L._

Ya estamos acostados en la cama para las once de la noche. Cada uno en su lado y un gran silencio cargado de incomodidad en el medio. Estoy segura de que no dormiré nada está noche, sólo estaré hay acostada memorizando las líneas del techo de madera o viendo a través de la ventana o simplemente imaginando cómo será la llegada de los chicos.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Jane? ¿Sería capaz de cuidarlos? ¿Podré cuidarlos yo? No lo sé, y me aterra saber la respuesta.

- Lisbon. Relájate irradias pura tensión y no me dejas dormir.

- Lo siento.

¿Cómo se supone que me iba a relajar con semejante hombre en mi cama y sin poder hacer nada al respecto? Nada morboso, si es lo que están pensando, me refiero a poder dormir sin tener una pared de incomodidad casi tangible en el medio de la cama.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Jane desliza sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrae hacia él, el calor de su pecho pegado a mi espalda envía escalofríos a lo largo de mi cuerpo y me pone la piel de gallina.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? Se siente bien algo de contacto humano después de tanto tiempo.

Tengo que morderme la lengua para no decir nada fuera de lugar, asiento rígidamente e intento relajarme en sus brazos.

El calor corporal de Jane me sumerge en un estupor que elimina todas las preguntas de mi cabeza y me permite sumirme en un sueño tranquilo, plagado de praderas y mariposas gigantes.

_Patrick J. & Teresa L._

**N/A: **Ese biombo si existe . Actualmente decora mi cuarto. Y esas galletas de malvaviscos también… a mi abuela no le gustó ese invento para nada, basta decir que pasó un buen tiempo antes de que me acercara de nuevo a la cocina.

En fin… las canciones aquí colocadas son las siguientes (Y si se preguntan por qué pongo música en este fic es porque arreglar la casa siempre es más agradable con música, al menos en mi opinión):

- Stay de Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko.

- Dear John de Taylor Swift.

- Right Now de Rihanna y David Guetta.

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
